A Plot Device
Altanative Whatever, previously known as A Plot Device, is a contributor on the Topix Dinosaur Forum. He is well known for his humour and level-headedness and his signature kind of posting by leaving a big space between two short lines. Although a minority criticise him and consider him a troll, many also consider him a contributor. Generally, he is only disliked by new users. Arrival A Plot Device found the forum when searching "Tyrannotitan" on Google. He found a thread in the forum. Eventually, he made his first post in the thread "Carnotaurus vs Allosaurus" under the name "person". He slowly posted more and more often, and eventually started contributing. He quickly found out that sarcasm was intolerable in the Dinosaur Forum, apparently. 2010 A Plot Device (Who went under the names person and Flying Spaghetti Monster at this time) was posting regulary by July. He had his first real debate in the thread Carcharodontosaurus vs Spinosaurus vs Deltadromeus. It was also in that thread where MStar, who would become one of A Plot Device's best friends on the forum, started posting. In September 2010, A Plot Device made a couple half-serious posts under the name Ceiling Cat. He was surprised to see MStar leaving supposedly because of these posts, which made no sense to him. Spinosaur King blamed A Plot Device, saying he was a troll, and for this reason and a few others, A Plot Device strongly began to dislike Spinosaur King. In November 2010, A Plot Device got bored and left, with a rather strange notice. In January 2011, he came back to find some new users, like Colossalsaurus and Razor Jaws (now Nitrox), who was a huge fanboy at the time. A Plot Device and Colossalsaurus argued with him. Arguing with Razor Jaws & Tyrant Lizard In March 2011, a new troll named "Tyrant Lizard" came to Topix. He also went under the names "Spinosaur King" and Allo37. Tyrant Lizard also lived in San Francisco, which was a problem for A Plot Device. Colossalsaurus, who had his name jokingly used by A Plot Device, was enraged and began to flame him, saying he was the same as Tyrant Lizard and using the phrase "SPAZ ATTACK" as often as he possibly could. A Plot Device mocked Colossalsaurus by using the name "DEFINITELY TYRANT LIZARD". After a while, it ended with A Plot Device saying "You think i'm going to stand there and repeat that i'm not going to stand there and let you not let me mock you?" The rest of A Plot Device's forum life passed by without incident. In June and July 2011, Razor Jaws, now under the name of Neon Drane, started arguing with the minor troll The Experts Are Mistaken. The experts are mistaken, and later A Plot Device, decided to copy his name and post under it. This infuriated Neon Drane, causing him to reply to the trolls more. After a while, however, A Plot Device stopped copying Neon Drane's name, although the experts are mistaken continued to do so. A Plot Device went on with his posting through the end of 2011 and into 2012. Current In February 2012, a new troll, named Andrink made a poll called "the forums biggest mook" under A Plot Device's name. While some believed that the thread was actually made by A Plot Device, most blamed Andrink, who quickly started complaining about users accusing him of trolling. A Plot Device ignored Andrink for the most part, and stayed out of his attention-seeking doings. A Plot Device registered as Altanative Whatever in April 2012 and was hated by many users, especially Balaur. After the end of the Topix Cold War, AW stayed on Topix. He at first made off-topic and irrelevant comments but did not become an outright troll until August 2012. He trolled rampantly in the fall of 2012, although as the year came to an end, he, along with Pinky And Ze Brain and Crazy Fish halted their trolling. At the same time, in August 2012, he registered on Imperial Palace, only to be banned for spam a month later, in September 2012, although he re-registered a few months later and became a contributor there. Meanwhile, he continued to post on TDF, now as a contributor, all the way into June 2013, when he left TDF, as well as IP. After over a year of absence, he returned to Imperial Palace and TDF in July 2014, after which he entered another dormancy period. Altanative Whatever is considered a knowledgable contributor by many, though some users recognise him as a troll due to some of his eccentric mannerisms and actions. Category:Contributors Category:Former trolls Category:Junior Contributors